Companion to the King
by Serethiel1999
Summary: A maiden shall arrive in Middle Earth Though deserted from the time of birth To journey to destroy the Ring And be companion to the King A choice she will be forced to make The fellowship to survive or break. That is a prophecy made about a young girl with a big heart. Rating may change in later chapters. First ever Fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Please read and review, constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters created by the genius J.R.R Tolkein! I do own my OC though**

Prologue

A maiden shall arrive in Middle Earth

Though deserted from the time of birth

To journey to destroy the ring

And be companion to a king

A choice she shall be forced to make

The fellowship to survive or break

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Before the first war of the ring)

An elvish messenger rose fast through the night. A troop of orcs were fast on his trail, intent on destroying the information that he carried safe around his neck. Already an arrow sprouted from his side, sending a flood of warm sticky blood down his side.

At last! He could see the borders of Lothlorian wood approaching. Only a little farther to save his mission - his life was too far gone to be saved. An animal scream rent the night. An arrow had pierced the hind leg of his horse, pitching him forward into the darkness of the wood.

A blond elf appeared out of the darkness and rushed to his side, cradling his head in his lap. The messenger gripped the elf's arm and gasped "_Calanon, the message!" gesturing to his tunic._

_"Be still Orophin, we must get you to a healer."_ Calanon replied soothingly.

_"No, I know I am dying, ju-just carry this safely to Lady Galadriel!"_Orophin gasped.

He raised his head to stare at Calanon one last time, before relaxing his grip on Calanon's arm and drawing his last sighed and closed Orophin's eyes.

"_Rest well young one."_ he whispered, before taking the message from the chain around Orophin's neck. After gazing one last time at his young friend's body, he slipped away into the shadows to Lothlorian.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The prophecy that Orophin gave his life to secure was forgotten after the War of the Ring. Those that had waited eagerly for the heroine of Middle Earth assumed that the prophecy had been false, or simply forgot about it. But not Lady Galadriel. She looked in her mirror every night for a sign of this mysterious maiden, but none was forthcoming for countless years. Until a certain ranger discovered a maiden in a forest...

(Italics signify anything spoken in elvish)

**A/N: I hope you like my first ever fanfic! Constructive criticism appreciated, flames are not! Please, please hit that little review button!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
(10 years before the events in Bree)

Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir was in the woods just south of Imladris when he heard the unmistakable scream of a young girl. His immediate reaction was to trace the sound to its source. He silently made his way to a small clearing in the heart of the woods. There he found three orcs surrounding a very young girl.

"Fresh meat" one cackled

"Or sport. She could give us a fun hour" Another said leering at the child

"Yes, yes"the smallest one exclaimed fingering her legs.

"Who shall be first?"

"Please no, please leave me alone, I'm only ten years old." the girl sobbed.

She had a large gash in her keg that was bleeding at an alarming rate.

With that Aragorn burst into the clearing wielding his massive sword. The orcs tried to overwhelm him, but had no chance against such a skilled swordsman. He decapitated one with a single stroke of his blade, and stabbed another on the follow on. The last was taken down trying to escape.

Aragorn immediately turned to the girl. She was gasping from the pain of her wound, staring at Aragorn with naked fear in her eyes. When he moved towards her she tried to move backwards, fainting immediately from the pain and loss of blood.

Aragorn ripped the hem off his cloak and bound it tightly around her leg. He hoisted her up into his arms, before letting out a piercing whistle for his horse Thalion. He climbed into the saddle with the girl on his lap before him.

On the ride he had the opportunity to study her. She had dark brown, almost black hair, sweet blue eyes and a painfully thin body. Her face was marred with bruises, some old and some new. Someone had obviously repeatedly stuck her in the face for many days. His face darkened at the thought that someone would repeatedly strike a child. He urged his horse on with a shout, seeking to reach Imladris as soon as possible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Felicity woke up after a really scary dream. Something about waking up in a strange forest and being captured and hurt by three disgusting creatures. She frowned at the high wooden beams above her.

Wait! Wooden beams? But her house was brick! Was the dream true then? She tried to roll out of bed but was stopped by the pain in her leg.

"Pedig edhellen?" A musical voice asked.

"What?"

Felicity looked round to find the most beautiful women she had ever seen before her. She had long dark brown hair, flawless skin on her arms and face, mysterious grey eyes and an air of nobility about her that filled Felicity with awe.

"I asked if you spoke Elvish, but evidently you do not." the beautiful lady said with a smile.

"Where-where am I? And who are you?" Felicity stammered

"You are in Imladris, the home of Lord Elrond. I am his daughter Arwen Undomiel. What is you name child, and who are your parents?"

"I'm Felicity, and I don't have any parents. If you please, where is Imladris? Is it in Australia?"

"Imladris is commonly known to mortals as Rivendell. I am sorry, but I do not know where Australia is." Arwen said with a quizzical look on her face.

"But Australia is a country!" Seeing the blank look on Arwen's face she nervously enquired

"Are we on Earth?"

"Middle Earth child."

Felicity gasped.

"But I'm from Earth, just Earth!" and promptly fell back into a faint.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I am going to update these first few chapters at the same time so that you get a better idea of the story. R&R!**

Felicity drifted back into consciousness still with tear stained cheeks. Again, she looked around the simple room, this time encountering the gaze of a tall man. Like Arwen he was very beautiful, but there was an air of both nobility and authority hanging about him. This was not a man she would willingly cross!

"Ah, child you are awake." he said approaching her.

Felicity looked slightly apprehensively at him.

Seeing this the man said "Relax child, I shall not harm you. My name is Lord Elrond, and this is my house. You were brought in by Lord Aragorn, who found you in a wood surrounded by orcs. You were wounded by one of them in you leg, which I have mostly healed."

"Thank you then Lord Elrond. Is - is it true that this place is called Middle Earth? I don't come from here, I come from a country called Australia, a city called Melbourne. My world is called Earth. Can I get back there?" Felicity asked weakly.

"Well child, you are indeed in Middle Earth. I am sorry but I do not know of the land of which you speak of. I do not think you can easilyreturn to you world" Lord Elrond said kindly.

"Oh." Felicity said weakly. "Do you know why I am here?"

"I have no definite answer to that question. Suffice to say that you must have a destiny in this world. You told my daughter that you had no parents. Did they die?"

"No. My mother was unmarried when I was born, my father most likely left her." Felicity told him with a grimace.

"In the world I come from they have this policy where - where they take babies from unmarried women and put them into orphanages - places where children without parents are sent. The mothers have no choice in this, the babies are ripped from their arms as soon as they are born. Some orphans have a great life, but others have terrible lives. I wasn't one of the lucky ones.".

Felicity looked away from Elrond's cool gaze and took a deep breath.

"How were you unlucky?" Lord Elrond said gently

"Well, orphanages are usually over crowded, and really mean people look after them. Some kids go out to foster parents, people who take children in to supposedly take care of them. Some parents are nice, some are abusive. I got the abusive poor ones.".

Felicity gulped as all the memories of her foster homes came rushing back. She deliberately changed the subject.

"Sir, what's going to happen to me? I don't have anywhere to go. You, you do believe me don't you?"

Lord Elrond smiled at the girl."Yes I do believe you Felicity. As for what is going to happen to you, you can definitely stay here at Imladris. You can not move from your bed for a week at least any way. Now I shall leave you. Is there anyone you wish to see you? Perhaps Arwen?"

"Actually sir, you said that Aragorn saved me. Could you send him in so I may thank him? I feel really ungrateful, as I tried to escape him after her slew the orcs."

"I am sure he would love to come. He was asking after you before." with that Elrond left Felicity to go seek out Aragorn.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A short while later the door to her room opened and Aragorn entered quietly. He saw a small pale child almost lost in a large bed.

"Hello, Lord Aragorn. I - I asked you to come to say thanks for saving my life" she said in a quiet voice.

Aragorn moved forward and took the chair next to her bed.

"Please call me Aragorn, not Lord. I gave up that title long ago." he said with a wry smile.

"But Lord Elrond said you were a lord." she objected frowning

"I'm not a lord young one, I am a king without a kingdom."

"What! You're a king! What do you mean you don't have a kingdom. Isn't that what a king always has?"she asked obviously confused.

"It is a long sad story young one." Aragorn told her.

"I have time to listen. And why does everyone call me young one! I'm not a baby!" Felicity said hotly

"Calm down young - I mean Felicity. What would you rather me call you? Old and wise one?"Aragorn teased her.

"Why do you say my name so slowly? Is it an unusual name for Middle Earth?" Felicity asked him with a sweet smile.

"Yes it is, and I fear I don't like the sound of it overly much. What does you name mean?"

"Happiness" Felicity said with a smile.

"Alassè!"Aragorn said with a smile

"Pardon me? What did you call me?"

"Alassè. It is elvish for happiness. I like the sound of it more than Felicity." Aragorn told her.

"Elvish? Is that a language here? Wait, are there elves in Middle Earth?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"Yes, you have met two already, Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen are both elves, or Half elf."

"Really? I didn't notice! So that is the language Arwen spoke to me in. Are you an elf too?"

"No, I am but a man. I have lived in Imladris for my whole life though."

"That reminds me that you haven't told me your story yet, you tried to distract me!"Felicity laughed.

"Ok Alassè I will tell you my dark history."

Aragorn then proceeded to tell Felicity (or Alassè as she is now known) the story of the ring Sauron forged, and the war of the ring, he told her of Isildur's weakness and it's consequences.

Felicity listened intently to Aragorn simple and truthful story. At the end she gave a large sigh and said with the frankness of a child

"Well, no offence but I think that Isildur's was pretty stupid and should have listened to Lord Elrond. But I think you are pretty nice, so don't worry about it. My mother was unmarried and my father deserted her, but that doesn't make me a bad person."

Felicity let out a large yawn and settled own into her pillows.

"Goodnight Aragorn" she sighed.

"Sweet dreams Alassè" he replied before silently exiting the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Five years later)

A girl of around 15 rushed down the halls of Imladris heading for the South Gate. She had just heard that her favourite person on Middle Earth Aragorn had arrived in Imladris for her 15th birthday celebrations. Felicity was so happy that her greatest friend and ally had arrived for her birthday. She turned a sharp corner and ran straight into something hard, sending them both over.

"_Someone is excited!_" A male voice said under her. Felicity looked down into the face of here best friend!

"_Aragorn! It is you_!" Felicity squealed hugging him, and then rolling off him.

"_You came!"_

_"I couldn't miss little Alassè's 15th birthday now could I?_" He said grinning!

"_I am not little, Aragorn Son of Arathorn!" Felicity_ shouted playfully punching him.

"_Ok, ok"_ Aragorn laughed. He stood up, reaching down to help Felicity up. They hugged again, and then started walking down the corridor towards Lord Elrond's study.

Aragorn looked down at the small face beside him. She was a really sweet child, but had a wisdom far beyond her years. It was a genuine pleasure to spend time with her, not a false one. Even though his relationship with Arwen was now non existent he still enjoyed being in Imladris with Alassè. She had been a great friend when Arwen had told him that she no longer returned his feelings, and that she was going to sail with the rest of her kind. Felicity and been a comfort and a fountain of wisdom.

"_Bet I can beat you in a duel now Estel._" Felicity said with a mischievous grin.

"_No you won't Alassè. But seriously have you been practising?"_ Aragorn asked her.

"_Yes, really hard. I was able to beat three elves you know."_ Felicity grinned.

"_Really?"_

_"Oh yes. They only picked up a sword last week but I still won."_

Aragorn burst out laughing and ruffled her hair.

"_Nice one Alassè. You nearly had me"_

Felicity just grinned as they reached the door to Elrond's study.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Alassè, I have something important to talk to you about. Estel, you can stay, it concerns you as well_." Lord Elrond gazed solemnly at the pair.

"_What is it sir_?" asked Felicity asked frowning.

"_Alassè, five years ago you asked me if I had any idea why you had arrived in Middle Earth. I told you that I had no definite answer to that question, but I did have an idea. Many hundreds of years ago a young elvish messenger was killed delivering a message to Lady Galadriel. The message contained a prophecy about the one who would be able to destroy the ring. The exact words of the prophecy are:_

_A maiden shall arrive in Middle Earth_  
_Though deserted from the time of birth_  
_To journey to destroy the ring _  
_And be companion to a King_  
_A choice she shall be forced to make _  
_The fellowship to succeed or break_

_Lady Galadriel has long searched her mirror for any sign of this mysterious maiden. A short time after the War of the Ring she received a single line more._

_Her name shall mean happiness for all_

_As you are aware Alassè, I journeyed to Lothlorian last week. There I spoke with Lady Galadriel about the prophecy and looked into her mirror. It is then we decided that you are definitely the maiden spoken about in the prophecy."_ Lord Elrond concluded gravely.

"_But the Ring was lost years ago. How am I supposed to help destroy it? I'm not a heroine! You know I have a temper issue!"_ Alassè cried.

Lord Elrond smiled. "_Child though you have issues, you are definitely the future saviour of Middle Earth!"_

_"But I thought that was Estel's destiny! Isn't he supposed to reclaim the throne of Gondor?"_ Felicity asked

"_It would appear that your destinies are entwined. The prophecy did mention that you are to be a companion to a King."_

Felicity looked around in desperation. She could feel the weight of all this expectation on her shoulders. How was she supposed to live up to some prophecy made years before she was born? She now knew how Aragorn felt, the desperation and burden. With a muffled cry she ran out of the room.

After Felicity left the room, Aragorn looked at Elrond.

"_She is only a child_" Aragorn angrily cried

"_As were you when you learnt your heritage. Alassè can not run from her destiny._" Lord Elrond coolly replied.

"_That I know very well Elrond"_ Aragorn muttered as he left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Felicity felt so cooped up. For a week now she had not been able to go anywhere without looks of recognition and deference from the elves. Everyone treated her differently, and she was forced to face her destiny everywhere she looked. Felicity now knew only one way to escape this life of expectation.

"Alassè!"

Felicity spun round to find Aragorn standing a short way off. She ran over to him desperately and gasped out:

"Aragorn, please let me come with you! You are the only person in this world who now isn't treating me differently just because of a prophecy made years ago. I know it will be dangerous, but I can use a sword. I may not be as good as you, but I can defend myself. If I need to save Middle Earth, I need to be able to fight properly in battle conditions!"

Aragorn looked at her, mentally sizing up her options. If Alassè wished to escape the same way he did, who was he to stop her? Their destinies were obviously entwined, so questing together would be a wise option.

"If you are completely certain that you can survive my dangerous lifestyle, go pack your belongings we leave at sunrise tomorrow." Aragorn said seriously

"Thank you my friend!" Felicity cried, before running to pack her belongings.

"Wait Alassè!"Aragorn called her back.

"Yes Aragorn, what is it?"

"I travel under the name Strider so as to not gain attention to myself. We will need to think of an alias for you." He told her.

Felicity frowned in contemplation of this new problem.

"What about Rose? That is my middle name." she suggested.

"No, to feminine. What about Leif? It is a quite common name for both men and women."

"Leif it is then, Strider." Felicity called over her shoulder as she went inside to pack.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day, after thanking Elrond and Arwen for their hospitality and ensuring that they did not feel that she was being ungrateful for all they did for her, Felicity left with Aragorn. For the next five years they traveled together, saving each other countless times. They formed a bond that could withstand almost any hardship thrust at them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry there isn't any romance yet, but obviously the plot isn't ready for that yet. Please review, I really need your constructive criticism. **

**By the way, there is a reason behind my OC's name. A number of years ago, I knew a girl called Felicity who suffered leukaemia. Even though she suffered really terribly, she was always smiling, and always had time for me. When I discovered that Felicity meant happiness, I found it so fitting. I would like to dedicate this story to the memory of Felicity.**

**Rest in Peace my friend.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( 5 years later, The Prancing Pony Bree)

Felicity, otherwise known as Alassè or Leif, sat with her best friend at the corner table of a crowded inn in Bree. She had now become used to the suspicious, wary glances occasionally shot their way by the people of Bree. They were by nature cautious around anything their brains could not comprehend, and both she and Strider preferred it that way.

"Lief, the door!" a barely comprehensible whisper sounded.

Felicity immediately glanced toward the door. There stood four hobbits, two of which matched the description given by Gandalf a week back.

"Do you think it's them Estel?" Felicity asked him out of the side of her mouth.

"I don't know, there are four of them after all. Just keep an eye of them, and one out for any of Sauron's spies." Aragorn replied.

Felicity immediately looked back to the hobbits, two of which were fetching pints of beer. She inwardly winced, assuming that those two small creatures would be drunk within the hour.

At the same time, Frodo Baggins had noticed the two mysterious stranger in the corner, one of which was staring at him.

"Who are those two cloaked strangers sitting in the corner?" he asked the innkeeper.

"We call the man Strider and the girl with him Leif. He's one of them rangers. Strange people they are, keep well to themselves." the innkeeper told him.

Frodo stared back at Strider, wondering if they could be servants of Sauron. He nervously fingered the ring in his pocket, until he was distracted by a loud voice.

"Baggins? Of course I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on my mother's side, and my third cousin once removed on my father's side if you follow me." Pippin was saying over at the bar.

Frodo hurriedly stood up and tried to force his way through the crowd to shut Pippin up. On his way, he slipped on someone's boot and fell over, throwing the ring up in the air. While trying to catch it, he accidentally slipped it on, causing himself do disappear in front of the whole inn.

When the youngest hobbit had said that he knew a Baggins, Aragorn had elbowed Felicity and straightened up. When Frodo suddenly disappeared, the two had to act hurriedly. While Aragorn tried to spot Frodo and remove him from the crowded room, Felicity made her own way through the crowd to keep an eye on the three other hobbits.

Sam, Merry and Pippin were rushing down the corridor to "rescue" Frodo when they were confronted by the smaller of the two mysterious cowled people.  
"Your friend is quite safe young hobbits." Felicity tried to reassure them.

"What have you done with him! Where have you taken him!" they cried pushing past her and into the room where Aragorn was trying to reason with Frodo.

Felicity just shrugged and followed them, as she knew they could not possible harm Aragorn.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you longshanks!" Sam shouted

"You have a stout heart Master Hobbit." Felicity said pushing past the hobbits to stand next to Aragorn.

"You cannot wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Aragorn said seriously.

"What shall we do?" asked Frodo worriedly.

"Do not sleep in your rooms tonight. Sleep here instead, to make it harder for the dark riders to find you." Aragorn suggested.

"Yes, and I shall fashion lumps in your beds to fool them as well ." Felicity said before exiting the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Felicity could hear the Nazgul riding through the small town of Bree like a thunderstorm ripping the town apart. The crash of glass showed that they had found the room of the hobbits. Suddenly, a terrifying scream rent the air, causing even her battle hardened nerves to jump

"What are they" Frodo asked

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them the nine rings of power. Blinded by greed they took them without question. One by one they fell into darkness." at this Aragorn fell silent, leaving Felicity to finish the tale

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you Frodo." Felicity told him deadly serious.

"On that moment, you should all get some sleep."Aragorn ordered briskly. The hobbits were quick to obey, while Felicity walked over to where Aragorn was keeping watch.

"Leif, get some sleep. I shall wake you for your watch." Aragorn told her. Felicity just shook her head and wrapped her cloak around her. Aragorn watched her curiously. He knew her so well by now that he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Estel, I-I." she broke off. Aragorn was now sure that something was wrong as she only called him that when she was really worried.

"What is it Alassè?" he prodded gently.

"If we are going to Imladris them you are going to see Arwen again. I really don't want to see you hurt Aragorn. I am worried enough." Felicity whispered brokenly.

"Do not fret Alassè. I now know that the love I felt for Arwen was not one meant to last. Seeing her would not cause me any distress. In fact I shall be glad to see her again. But that isn't all of it is it my friend?" Aragorn guessed.

"I am really worried about what my own destiny is now. I understand that I must accompany who ever shall bear the ring, but I am worried about the rest of the prophecy. What is the choice I must make? What if I somehow give the ring to Sauron? What if I kill you! I have fled from my destiny for so long that I know I need to face it. But I am still scared Estel, very scared." Felicity practically sobbed.

Aragorn put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I shall help you Alassè. We will face our destinies together. Now go to sleep, I will not have a weeping woman on my hands tomorrow." he gently teased, before giving Felicity a gentle push in the back. Felicity smiled at him before lying down wrapped in her cloak.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Felicity woke up to the sound of hushed whispers - or attempted whispers at any rate.

"Should we wake her Merry?" a voice undoubtedly belonging to Pippin asked.

"I don't know Pippin. She must want breakfast." Merry replied in a similar "whisper

"But what about that dagger she keeps on her. I don't want her to gut me just because I woke her up." he practically cried

"I keep a dagger in my boot for hobbits who wake me up early. The one in my coat is for orcs only." Felicity threatened with a hidden smile. She approached the nervous hobbits with a fake frown, then suddenly laughed and ruffled Pippin's hair.

"Relax Master Hobbit, I am not so wary that I would attack a friend for waking me. Now, where is Strider?" Felicity asked looking around. In the small room the six of them were sharing only four were present.

"He and Sam went to acquire a pony as all the horses fled during the attack last night. He did leave a note for you though." Merry told her.

Merry handed her a folded sheet of parchment with Aragorn's distinctive handwriting on it. Felicity retired to a corner to read it.

_Dear Alassè,_  
_When I awoke this morning you were still peacefully sleeping, so I decided not to awaken you. It is necessary for myself to purchase a horse as I doubt the Hobbits could carry a heavy pack the distance we need to cover in a limited amount of time. As I may take some time on this errand could you organise the Hobbits and repack our gear so that we may leave as soon as I _

_ Aragorn_

_Don't forget to eat!_

Felicity immediately started to carry out Aragorn's orders, urging the hobbits to finish their (lengthy) breakfast and pack their gear. After everything was ready to go, she finally grabbed herself a plate of bacon and eggs, to completely fulfil Aragorn' s orders. Just as she had finished Aragorn arrived to urge them to leave.  
"I see you followed my instructions Lief. Are you feeling well?" Aragorn asked with a twinkle in his eye. Felicity didn't bother to answer, just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.  
Felicity noticed the stares the hobbits were shooting her way. She look at them quizzically as if to ask what the hell they we're staring at. After realising what they were doing the hobbits quickly looked down, and Aragorn led the way out of the inn.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I have been a while updating, I have been super busy. School goes back soon so my updating might get slower then. Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter yet, so that is a plus! Please review and follow!**

**Anything in **_italics_ **is spoken in elvish.**

**Disclaimer: Alassè belongs to me, but everything else belongs to J.K Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Unfortunately I could never be as talented as them...**

**I would really, really appreciate it if anyone would offer to be my beta! I really need one! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed!**

**Chapter 5**

Aragorn led the way out of Bree at a brisk marching pace, ensuring that the Hobbits would not be too tired early on in the demanding trek to Rivendell. Immediately behind Aragorn were Merry and Pippin, with Frodo, Sam and the pony behind them. Felicity brought up the rear, ensuring no unpleasant characters had followed them out of Bree and protecting from an ambush.  
It was a long, difficult path they were following, well away from the main road to avoid the Black Riders. Both Aragorn and Felicity understood that the Hobbits were yet to fully trust them - after all the Hobbits were by nature wary of "Big Folk". Felicity was worried that this might cause problems on their journey - would the Hobbits trust herself and Aragorn if they had an encounter with the Nazgul?

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Aragorn uneasily

"Into the wild" Aragorn replied cryptically.

At this Felicity rolled her eyes. He just had to be mysterious and cryptic, most likely uprooting the already fragile trust the Hobbits had in both of them. She shot a deadly glare at Aragorn from the rear of the column, while listening into the debate the Hobbits were having.

"How do we know that this Strider and Leif are friends of Gandalf?" Merry whispered anxiously.

"I think a servant of Sauron would look fairer and seem fouler" Frodo mused.

"He is foul enough, but what about Leif? She is fair and does not feel foul. Somehow I can not see her as a servant of Sauron, but that could be her aim." Merry replied nervously.

Felicity had to choke back a laugh at this remark. So Aragorn was foul, but she was fair? She could not wait to tease Aragorn about this -though he would always seem fair in her eyes. She could faintly see Aragorn raise one eyebrow and flick his eyes to the back of the column, obviously listening to the debate as well.

"I agree that Leif does not seem to be dangerous, in fact she seems to be the exact opposite of Aragorn. In any case we have no choice but to trust them" Frodo replied seriously.

Felicity could relax at that. At least they had some form of trust, even if it was only wary compliance. She could see that Merry and Pippin had accepted Frodo's reasoning and were likely to attempt to become friends with her. Frodo was wary of them but not difficult, he had out his trust in them and she was determined not to let him down. Sam however would be a problem as he was extremely protective of Frodo and most likely the least trusting of the four under any circumstances.

"But where are they taking us?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee." Aragorn called back to him.

"To the House of Elrond" Felicity finished for him.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Are you excited about seeing the elves Master Gamgee? Have you ever met any from Rivendell?" Felicity asked him in an attempt to create a friendly conversation.

"I have never met an elf Miss Leif, only heard stories and seen them from afar. Have you been to Rivendell?"

"Yes I most certainly have Master Gamgee, though not for at least five years." Fellcity replied smiling kindly.

"What is it like there? Have you ever met Lord Elrond?" Sam bombarded her with questions.

"Yes I have Sam, many years ago." Felicity replied, starting to get a little uncomfortable with this cross-examination.

"But what is Elrond like? Is he kind or cruel?" Sam persisted with the uncomfortable questions.

"I would warn you to refrain from referring to Lord Elrond as cruel, he may come across as rather serious, but he is one of thekindest people I know."

Felicity became lost in remembrance of the elf who had been like a father to her.

_Five years previously in Rivendell, on the day Felicity was to leave._

The thing Felicity was most dreading about leaving Imladris was bidding farewell to the people she would miss the most: Arwen whim she loved as a sister and Lord Elrond who was the father she had never known. Though she knew her decision was the right one it pained her to know that she would be both distressing and disappointing Lord Elrond and his family.

So far the goodbye's had been endurable, with Felicity only really tearing up when Arwen gave her a beautiful leather tunic with silver embroidery. Felicity had hugged her tightly and whispered broken words of thanks.

"_Alassè can I have a private word please? I have an important matter to speak to you about."_ Lord Elrond told her gravely. He led the way out of the courtyard and into an antechamber.

"_Yes Lord Elrond, what is it you would speak with me about_?" Felicity asked slightly nervously.

"_I asked you here not to talk but to give you this_." he held out a silver chain on which hung a silver pendant in the shape of a leaf with a large sapphire in its middle. It was the most beautiful object she had ever seen, with the exception of the Evenstar.

"_I know you do not feel ready to face you destiny but I beg you to accept this pendant. It was made by our most skilled craftsmen and filled with enchantments by Lady Galadriel herself. It shall help protect your loved ones, if you trust in its worth. It is made of mithril and shall glow in the presence of orcs like Mithrandir's sword. Though you do not expect to face your destiny please accept this gift and the love of the elves with it. I would not be able to bear it if you left this land without the protection of this pendant iellig. (my daughter)_

Felicity was frozen staring at the beautiful pendant in her hand close to tears. When Elrond called her his daughter she looked up at him, meeting his love filled eyes. She suddenly moved forward, hugging Elrond tightly about the waist. He hugged her back just as tightly laying his head on her hair.

"_Le mellin Áda." (I love you father)_ Felicity sobbed her words muffled by Lord Elrond's tunic. She pulled back and handed him her pendant, turning and brushing her braid to one side for him to fasten the necklace around her neck. After the chain was safe around her neck, she turned back to Elrond before hugging him and striding out of the room wiping her eyes. At the door she paused and turned back one last time.

"_Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham."_(My heart shall weep until we meet again) Felicity told Elrond softly.

"_And mine iellig. Galú Alassè_." (And mine my daughter. Good luck Felicity.)

_After that conversation Felicity left straight away, not too have any contact with the House of Elrond for five long years..._

"Leif? Leif!" Felicity came out of her memories with a jump.

"Sorry Sam, I was lost in memory of my time in Rivendell. If you will excuse me I will need to talk to Strider." Felicity quickly made her escape striding to the head of the column to talk to Aragorn.

Aragorn said nothing as she settled into stride next to him, waiting for her to initiate the conversation. He knew that letting her broach the subject would be safest as Felicity was always reluctant to discuss her time there - her way of dealing with the pain of separation.

"_Estel, a you worried about returning to Rivendell_?" Felicity asked him in elvish.

"_I am actually looking forward to coming home Alassè. I am not worried about myself, but you. Are you going to be alright with returning to Rivendell to the expectations of all you friends there?"_ Aragorn asked her tentatively.

_"I feel that I have run away from my destiny for too long. I do not wish to disappoint Ada again, I will willingly join in the council that has been called to deal with the ring, and will try to fulfil my destiny. I was too young to fully understand what was required of me, and acted accordingly. Now that I have had years to ponder this subject I feel that running is not going to help me. It is time I truly grew up_." Felicity gazed at Aragorn steadily, deadly serious.

Aragorn was not terribly surprised by Felicity's response, but was interested that she had referred to Lord Elrond as her father. He decided to let the subject alone, as they needed to concentrate on making their way alive to Rivendell.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After struggling through a murky swamp at a forced march pace Felicity was tired, dirty and cross. Aragorn knew better than to disturb her in such a dangerous mood, instead deciding to kill something for their dinner.

When Aragorn's more forbidding presence had left the campfire, Frodo approached Felicity nervously. He was burning with curiosity about the conversation she had been having with Aragorn in elvish. Though had a far more inferior understanding of the language compared to Leif and Strider, he had been able to grasp the gist of the conversation. Strider had mentioned something about Leif feeling worried about going to Rivendell?There had also been something about her destiny, a council, the ring and someone Felicity had referred to as her father. The only name Frodo had been able to grasp in the conversation was that of Lord Elrond, but why would a ranger have an elf for her father?

"Leif, exactly how long did you stay in Rivendell?" Frodo asked her bluntly.

Felicity looked at him incredulously, then chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"For most of my childhood Master Frodo. I grew up under the care of Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen, with regular visits from Strider. That is why I speak elvish so fluently. I had forgotten that Bilbo had taught you elvish, he actually told me that on one of his visits to Imladris. How much of my conversation did you really understand?" Felicity told him with a twinkle in her eye.

Frodo flushed looking down at the ground. "Something about your destiny and a council. Why did you refer to Lord Elrond as your father? You are not an elf are you?"

"No I am not an elf, but yes I do consider Lord Elrond as my father. He was the first and only person to treat me as his daughter, and I do love him very much." Felicity felt herself growing melancholy again, so was very glad to have the distraction of Aragorn arriving with a large deer carcass.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following evening the company finally arrived at the Watch Tower of Amon Sûl, their last camping spot where they might run into Gandalf. Though there were signs of recent use they could not be certain that it had been the wizard rather than more unsavoury creatures or even Rangers.

Felicity watched as Aragorn handed each of the Hobbits a small sword. She knew that Aragorn could also sense danger lurking about this place, and was slightly reassured that at let the Hobbits had some form of protection.

"Keep those swords close, we are having a look around." Felicity told the Hobbits before vanishing with Aragorn into the night. After proceeding together for a little way, they separated with Aragorn going East around the tower while Felicity traveled West.

After having an uneventful scouting trip Felicity turned to scan her surroundings one last time. When turning back the way she came, she caught her breath at the sight of a fire lit on the Watch Tower.

"A plague on Hobbits and their never ending appetite." Felicity muttered as she sprinted back toward the tower. When the fire was suddenly extinguished she muttered thanks to at least one sensible hobbit- she was betting it was Frodo. This momentary relief vanished when the terrifying screams of the Nazgûl rang out in the still night. Felicity hurriedly unstrapped her sword while sprinting towards the small group on the top of the Tower.

Felicity arrived just in time to see Frodo vanish before her eyes, no doubt using the ring in his distress. She burst onto the scene trying to distract the Nazgûl from their intended prey. Three of the Nazgûl turned to face her while the other four approached the spot where Frodo had vanished.

A Nazgûl swung his sword at Felicity which she easily blocked, before whirling to block another strike from the Nazgûl on her left. She feverishly fought off the three Nazgûl before one struck at her head from behind. Felicity sensed the attack moments before it happened and whirled to fight the Nazgûl before a terrible scream came from Frodo, who reappeared clutching his shoulder and screaming. Momentarily distracted from her opponents Felicity was rammed against a wall, feeling the crunch of her shoulder dislocating. She saw a Nazgûl raising his sword to finish her off, and resolved to meet her fate bravely, when another figure burst onto the scene brandishing a burning log and his sword. Aragorn saved Felicity from her attacker before whirling to finish of the other Nazgûl. Aragorn proceeded to scare of the rest of the Nazgûl, who fled into the night after completing their mission - to lethally harm the Ring Bearer.

Aragorn rushed over to where Frodo lay moaning on the ground. He grabbed the dagger the wraith had used to stab Frodo and grimaced when it shrivelled up and turned to dust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said darkly. He looked round the cave for Felicity, frowning when he could not spot her."Leif, we must leave. Leif! Where are you?" Aragorn shouted out, worried what could have happened to her.

A weak cry came from the outside the room near the pony. Aragorn ventured outside to find a pale Felicity trying to saddle the pony with only one hand. He reached out to touch her arm but hissed in surprise when she let out a cry of pain and sank to the ground.

"I think it is dislocated Leif" he told her after inspecting her shoulder. He turned to look her in the eyes.

"You know that this will hurt a lot, do you want me to count down before I do it?" Aragorn asked her while walking behind her and taking her shoulder in a gentle grasp.

Felicity just nodded biting her lip. Aragorn reached out and firmly grasped her jaw, guiding it open.

"If you bite your lip you will most likely bite it off Leif. Now ready? _Nêl, tâd, min! (three, two one!)_

On one Aragorn quickly popped Felicity shoulder into place. She cried out with the pain, before turning to face him with her pale face. Giving him a weak grin she said "Let's get going then Strider" and walked back to the Hobbits. Shaking his head at her antics Aragorn followed her, getting the party away from that place as quickly as they could.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A number of days later after a feverish journey towards Rivendell they emerged in a small clearing, where stood three massive stone trolls.

"Look Frodo, it's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" Sam said staring up at the monstrous sight. Frodo made no reply, gasping with his eyes turning cloudy. Sam reached down concerned and felt his forehead. He straightened up shocked and shouted.

"He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked desperately

"He is passing into the Shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Felicity said looking to Strider for guidance. He turned towards Sam looking at him gravely.  
"Sam do you know the Athalas plant?" he asked hurriedly.

"Athalas?"

"Kingsfoil." Felicity told him desperately.

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed." Sam told them, a look of confusion on his face.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry! Leif stay with Merry and Pippin." Aragorn and Sam rushed off leaving Felicity to guard the remaining Hobbits. She paced uneasily up and down till a rustling in the bushes drew her attention. She turned to face this new threat drawing her sword and taking guard. A blonde elf on a horse appeared in the clearing and hurriedly dismounted heading towards Felicity. With a shout of joy Felicity sheathed her sword and ran to hug this elf tightly.

"_Mae g'ovvanen Glorfindel! I am so glad you have come. Why are you here_?" Felicity eagerly asked him, appearing for a moment as the eager child she had once been.

"_Mae g'ovvanen Alassè. Lord Elrond sent me to aid you in your journey to Rivendell. Now, where is Estel and how is Frodo?_" Glorfindel asked her gently putting her away from him.

"_I am here Glorfindel. Frodo is fading fast and the wraiths are near. We must get him to Imladris with all haste._" Aragorn said while falling to his knees beside Frodo closely followed by Sam.

He chewed up a leaf and put it onto the wound, causing Frodo to gasp.

"_He is not going to last. We must get him to Lord Elrond as soon as possible."_ Glorfindel told Aragorn as he lifted Frodo towards Glorfindel's horse.

"_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon."_ (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.) Aragorn told Felicity and Glorfindel.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im_. (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.) Felicity stopped Aragorn.

"_Andelu i ven._ (The road is too dangerous)"Aragorn tried to dissuade her, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"_I am no use to you here with my arm. I shall see you safe in Imladris._" Felicity told him with a wry smile. She mounted the horse behind Frodo ignoring the cries coming from the Hobbits.

"Ride hard and don't look back." Aragorn gripped Felicity's hand tightly before stepping back from the horse.

"_Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim."_ (Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast.) Felicity whispered to the horse as they ran off into the woods.

"What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam cried out desperately.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at the fast approaching Black Riders. While dodging through the forest a brach coughs her face creating a shallow cut. She could feel her shoulder throbbing from the effort of keeping both herself and Frodo on the horse while riding at such a rapid rate. She jumped a log, gritting her teeth at the jolt of pain it sent through her shoulder. Felicity did not stop riding until she crossed the river and turned to face the Wraiths on the other side.

"Give up the halfling she-man." a wraith threatened her.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Felicity taunted the elf drawing her sword awkwardly.

The wraiths screamed before charging into the water. Felicity closed her eyes offering up a prayer that both Lord Elrond and Gandalf would be able to hold them back with the power of the river. She watched joyfully as the water level began to rise and a great wave appeared from upriver, causing the wraith to try to flee in fear. White horses appeared in the water, driving and flooding the Nazgûl. With a sigh of relief Felicity urged her horse towards the gates of Rivendell. She could see the gate opening in the distance and urged Asfaloth on. She galloped straight through the gates towards the same courtyard she had departed from where she could see the tall forms of Lord Elrond and Gandalf. She pulled up the horse right before Lord Elrond, who hurriedly pulled Frodo off the saddle before her and rushed him inside to receive the treatment he so desperately required, followed by Gandalf. Felicity was left in the paved courtyard by herself where she slumped forward onto Asfaloth's neck, promptly passing out and falling to the ground.

When she came to, Felicity found herself staring into the gaze of Elrond. She grimaced from the pain she was feeling in her shoulder and tried to smile at the one she loved as her father.

"_Mae g'ovvanen Ada"_ Felicity told him. (Well met Father)

"_Alassè iellig what happened to you?"_ Elrond asked her his brow furrowed with worry. (Felicity my daughter what happened to you?)

"Wraiths... Battle... Shoulder" she gasped out through her clenched teeth.

Elrond knelt next to Felicity and gently felt her shoulder.

"_It is badly swollen and needs to be attended to immediately_." Lord Elrond told her lifting her into his arms like she was again a ten year old child. He bore her quickly into his house and down a corridor.

Even in her pain ridden state Felicity could tell that he was bearing her towards her old chambers. She smiled up at him and whispered:

"_Le mellin Ada._" Before once again losing consciousness.  
(I love you father)


	7. Chapter 6

_Felicity and Aragorn ran through the forest hand in hand away from the orcs. Aragorn pulled her to hide behind a large rock, holding her close to them. Felicity looked up at him and saw him staring at her with a strange expression on his face. "Felicity, I-I" Before he could complete his sentence an arrow from an Orc pierced his throat, sending blood streaming out over her. Felicity saw the life drain from her best friends eyes, before he was grabbed from her arms by an Orc..._

"Aragorn!" Felicity screamed sitting up in bed.

"_Alassè, calm down it was only a dream. Let me look at your arm._" she heard a calm, melodious voice reassure her. Looking to her left she saw the welcoming features of her adoptive father staring at her with concern filled eyes.

"_Ada, where is Estel? Did he return? Is Frodo alive?"_ Felicity demanded. She looked anxiously up at her father-figure.

"_Aragorn arrived a number of hours after you, safe and sound. Frodo is in. Peaceful slumber, no longer under the influence of the Morgúl Blade. I expect that he shall awake sometime today or tomorrow. How are you feeling? Your shoulder was dreadfully knocked around, but I hope you will regain full use of it within three days."_ Elrond looked fondly at her. He lovingly stroked her forehead and gently prodded and worked her shoulder.

"_Ada, I-I am sorry for the trouble an worry I must have caused you when I was traveling. I avoided Imladris just as I avoided my destiny. If the ring Frodo carries is truly the One Ring I shall do whatever it takes to ensure that Sauron is vanquished, like the prophecy foretold. I hope I can make you proud of my actions." Felicity tole Elrond refusing to meet his eyes. _

A gentle hand under her chin pushed her head up to meet his eyes_. "Although you have caused me worry I have always been proud of you and always will iellig. Now, Arwen is desperate to speak with you, so I will leave you to her ministrations. You may leave your room, but do not partake of any strenuous activity- that includes using any weapons." _

Elrond laughed at Felicity's frown to his ban on her weapons. He lent forward and kissed her forehead, smiling tenderly then leaving the room. Shortly after he left, Arwen entered the room smiling radiantly. She gracefully approached Felicity's bed, then gathered her into a gentle hug. Arwen pulled back smiling almost tearfully at Felicity, before getting up and walking over to a closet.

_"It is wonderful to see you again Alassè, but you need to get out of that bed and meet all of the guests. There is to be a banquet tonight to welcome all of the visiting dignitaries, and Ada insists that you attend." _Arwen told her while ruffling through Felicity's dresses. Arwen selected a pale pink dress with a v-neck and elbow length sleeves. Felicity inwardly groaned at the idea of having to wear dresses and corsets again. She had worn much more comfortable breeches and tunics during her time as a ranger, and didn't appreciate the need to change her ways.

_"Do I really have to attend the banquet Arwen? I have no wish to force myself into a dress and corset just to impress the nobility." _Felicity mumbled grumpily.

Arwen turned hands on hips.

_"Alassè, you must appear at this banquet as it has more importance then the usual political dinner party. All of those who will join the council tomorrow will be present at the banquet, and if you wish to attend the council, so will you. Ada has an idea to present you as extended family, and tomorrow at the council your true identity and destiny will be revealed. Ada told me to inform you that you are only permitted to attend the council if you appear properly tonight." _

Felicity sighed resigning herself to her fate, and allowed Arwen to summon her handmaidens and proceeded to get ready for the banquet together - as they always had in the past. Their tradition of getting ready for any party always ended with Arwen putting the last touches to Felicity's hair, before they looked at themselves in the floor length mirror set into one of Felicity's walls. While Arwen looked at herself with a sense of satisfaction and familiarity, Felicity gazed at her reflection with wonder in her eyes. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, with soft curls framing her face. Her large dark blue eyes were framed by her long eyelashes and a touch of kohl to give them more substance. Her rosy cheeks perfectly suited the rose red lipstick she was wearing,giving her plump lips a luscious charm. Her pale pink dress perfectly accentuated her creamy skin, with the low v-neck neckline revealing some of the pale swell of her breasts, with the necklace Elrond had given her resting between the two pearly mounds. The elbow length sleeves showed off her slim but muscular arms, and the dress displayed most of her curves without trespassing on her image as a young innocent maiden.

Although next to Arwen she could never consider herself stunning, she did feel quite beautiful. Arwen slipped her arm into Felicity's and together they set off to find their escorts - the mischievous twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

When the twins saw the two ladies approaching they looked at Felicity with wonder in their eyes. When she came to a halt in front of them smiling shyly they could only stare at her stunning appearance. The last time the twins had seen Felicity in a dress had been when she was only fifteen years old, appearing with child like charm. It was a shock to see her appear as a grown woman. After staring at her for a few moments the twins pulled out of their trance and cracked identical grins.

_"Well brother, it looks like little Alassè has finally grown up. She truly looks beautiful tonight, though I am worried about the men's reaction to her." _Elladan remarked to Elrohir.

_"Indeed. If we were awestruck, I wonder how the more impressionable minds such as Estel or Prince Legolas will react to such beauty." _Elrohir replied grinning.

Felicity flushed furiously and told them._ "Don't be stupid, they will just see me as a sister as they always have. I may look beautiful, but I will never compare to Arwen or any other elleth." _

Alassè took the arm Elrohir offered to her. As the younger twin the task of escorting Felicity fell to him while Elladan escorted Arwen_. _

_"Though Arwen is maybe more beautiful than you, you are more alluring and approachable. I do not think any other elleth could truly match your charm tonight Alassè." _Elrohir whispered to her as they approached the banquet hall.

Alassè blushed deep red at the twins' flattery. Although she could not believe it, the convincing tone in which it had been uttered was enough for her to feel beautiful for the night. The four arrived at the door leading into the banquet hall, where they were joined by Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond smiled tenderly at his children before turning to face the entrance to the hall.

Elrond nodded to a nervous looking herald, who took a deep breath and walked through the doors to announce the family of Lord Elrond._ "Elrond half-eleven, Lord of Rivendell and Mithrandir of the Istari" _The herald proclaimed in Sindarin before repeating it in Westron.

As their names were announced, the elf and wizard walked down the staircase towards the head table, Elrond proceeding with the unmistakable grace of the elves. When they reached their seats the herald announced_ "Lord Elladan son of Elrond and Lady Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar." _

The usual gasps of wonder at the beauty of Arwen flew through the hall, with some sighs made by young, eligible maidens at the handsome sight of Elladan.

Now the only couple left were Elladan and Felicity. Felicity was very nervous about her reception as it was the first time she would be announced as the adopted daughter of Elrond. She was comfortable with the idea that none would notice her beside the radiance of Arwen. Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts by Elrohir's pull on her arm.

_ "Come nethig, it is time." (_Little sister)

They moved towards the door in readiness for their official presentation_. "Lord Elrohir son of Elrond and Lady Alassè adopted daughter of Elrond." _Felicity could hear the mutterings and gasps going through the crowd at her announcement. Some stared at her with disbelief while others smiled kindly she moved with her brother towards the head table where her father was smiling reassuringly at her. She gratefully took her seat and focused on her food, so that she would not be required to talk.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The feast proceeded without anything standing out until the entertainment started. When one of her father's advisors Glorfindel called for young elleths to show their talents off to the guests Alassè bent her head and tried not to attract his attention, hoping that she would not be called upon. However, she did not count on her brothers getting involved until they stood up with matching mischievous looks on their faces.

"_Glorfindel, do you not think that the maiden with the sweetest voice should grace us with her heavenly singing?" _Elladan asked loud enough for all to hear and understand_._

_ "For if so, we three all know the obvious choice do we not Lord Glorfindel?" _Elrohir continued with a look shot in Felicity's direction. Glorfindel quickly understood their message and answered with a grin on his face.

_"Indeed my Lords, I believe I know the obvious choice." _Glorfindel turned to face Lord Elrond.

_"Lord Elrond, would it please you to call upon you daughter to entertain us with a song?" _He asked with a smile.

All eyes naturally turned to Arwen, expecting Elrond to call on her.

_"Yes Lord Glorfindel, it would please me. Alassè, would you grace us with a song?" _Elrond replied looking at Felicity.

Those that had not met Felicity when she was living at Rivendell previously let out a gasp. Felicity stood up blushing prettily and answered her father._ "As you wish Ada. Might I beseech my friend Lindir to accompany me?" _She said knowing that it would be fruitless to argue.

A tall blond elf stood up and walked over to the beautiful wooden harp standing in he corner. He pushed it into the middle of the room and softly strummed it, looking inquiringly to Felicity.

She saw his look and told him_ "Our usual one Lindir." _

He smiled and started plucking the strings. The first enchanting notes wafted around the room. Felicity nervously searched the crowd for Aragorn. He was standing in a dark corner smiling encouragingly at her. Enheartened, she took a deep breath and began the song.

_I've travelled and I've wandered, but I'll be coming home one day, _

_I'm tired and I'm weary, but I'll be coming home to stay _

_I miss the bright skies and the gentle breeze _

_And the blue skies up above _

_I miss the flowers and the apple trees_

_ And the many friends I love _

_I've had good times with some good friends _

_But I never more will roam _

_For my journey now is ended_

_ And I am coming home _

As the last bewitching notes faded into the silence every sat in stunned silence. All of a sudden, Aragorn broke the silence instigating a rousing round of applause. The entire room broke into applause, so loud that the elves winced at the noise. Felicity shook her head bewildered at the many begging her to sing again. At last her father came to her aid, announcing the dancing.

Felicity slipped around the people choosing their partners and retreated into the shadows, until a hand grabbed her shoulders. Whirling around she came face to face with Aragorn, their chests brushing each other. Taking a step back Felicity put her hand to her now racing heart and shook her head at the ranger.

"You scared me Estel! Why have you been lurking in the shadows?" She asked him indignantly.

"I could ask the same of you Alassè. But to answer your question, I am trying to avoid the unwelcome attention of any Gondorians or some of the more ambitious elleths."

Felicity laughed and shook her head at her friend. It was the same every banquet or ball that Elrond held: Aragorn would hide in the shadows to escape the attention of any who might recognise him for his heritage.

_"Estel mellon, I am not surprised at your answer. However, it is a special occasion, why do you not seek out a pretty maiden and dance with her. Would it be so hideous a task?" (Friend) Felicity beseeched Aragorn. _

"Very well Alassè, I shall do as you ask only if you will be my chosen dance partner." Aragorn asked her with a glance on his face that made her heart flutter. Felicity smiled shyly at him and gave him her hand.

"I would be glad to Estel."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

That night as she brushed her hair before she went to bed, Felicity mused over the happenings of the night. Only one thing stood it, her confusing reaction when Aragorn had frightened. As experienced as she was in warfare, a simple grasp of her shoulder should not have provoked such a reaction from herself. Shaking her head, Felicity resolutely directed her thoughts away from her evening and towards the council tomorrow.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The next morning at the Council of Elrond, many found themselves casting their gaze towards a mysterious cowled figure sitting next to a ranger. However, their attention soon wandered as Lord Elrond announced the start of the Council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond announced to the men and elves gathered.

Frodo slowly got up and placed the ring on the stone pedestal. As he did this, gasps ran through the room at the revelation of the One Ring.

Felicity could feel the evil exuding from the ring, trying to taint her heart. She remained impervious to its evil mutterings, but knew that other would not be. She watched as a Gondorian shifted and then spoke. She recognised him as the son of the steward of Minas Tirith, Boromir was his name.

"So it is true." Boromir muttered. He stood up, slowly approaching the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'"

As Boromir reached for the ring Elrond stood up and warningly shouted his name.

"**Ash nazg dubatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"** Gandalf shouted rising. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness bind them)

While Gandalf was shouting the black language the sky grew dark and all assembled winced with pain. Boromir sat down and the sky cleared, with Elrond raising his head and sternly reprimanding Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf returned grimly "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"Boromir revisited with his ridiculous ideas.

Felicity shook her head at him and rose, flinging back her hood. Gasps again ran their course throughout the council as they saw a young maiden rise to confront a man. "You cannot wield it! None of us can." Felicity sternly told Boromir.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn finished calmly Boromir sneered at the two.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter? And a maiden, she would do better to accommodate a man then to reprimand him. You maiden should retire to your bedchamber, the only place a woman belongs-under a man."

Legolas and Lord Elrond rose with matching thunderous looks on their face. "You would do well to take a mo respectful tone with any maiden, let alone my daughter." Lord Elrond told Boromir menacingly.

"And this is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas spat out.

"Aragorn?" Boromir turned towards him with disbelief in his eyes. "This is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Felicity told Boromir from behind her father's restraining arm.

"_Havo dad Legolas_" Aragorn told the elf calmly. "And I believe you owe the Lady Felicity an apology, Boromir son of Denothor for your uncourteous words. She has a more important role to play than you would believe man of Gondor." Aragorn told Boromir switching to the common tongue with a dark glitter in his eyes.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" Boromir replied before turning to Lord Elrond and his daughter. "Forgive me my Lady for my uncourteous words. I had no idea that you were of noble birth. Boromir bowed before returning to his seat with a sigh.

"Aragorn and Felicity are right. We cannot use the ring." Gandalf spoke firmly.

Lord Elrond then spoke. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" A dwarf spoke before grabbing his axe and attacking the ring. He let out a cry as he was sent crashing back into the ground. Felicity noticed Frodo wincing in pain, before looking back at the pedestal and noticing that it was unharmed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond spoke confidently looking around the room.

His announcement was followed by deadly silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barrenness wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir spoke again softly, but with complete sincerity.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said leaping to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" The dwarf from earlier (Gimli was his name) rose saying heatedly

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir said.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli announced before the entire room broke into heated argument. Felicity sat unmoved by the confrontation going on around her. She noticed Frodo sitting staring at the ring. A sense of foreboding came over her, as she watched Frodo get to his feet.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo announced, trying to be heard over the chaos. Everyone fell into silence, staring at the young hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Frodo reaffirmed slightly nervously.

"I shall help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf told him approaching him.

Aragorn rose, approaching Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he said before kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stated before walking to stand beside Frodo.

"And my axe." Gimli exchanged dark looks with Legolas before taking his place in the company.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir told Frodo.

Felicity rose to her feet as Boromir joined the company. "I helped you on your way to Rivendell, it makes sense that I should support you on the rest of your journey. You have my sword also Frodo my friend."

Boromir exclaimed with a look of disgust and disbelief on his face. "There is not place for a woman on this journey. Lord Elrond, I really must insist, you must not wish for you daughter to join this company!" Boromir looked to Lord Elrodn for confirmation.

"As I said before Boromir, Alassè has a more important role than you would believe in this particular quest. Although it saddens my heart to see her leave I shall not stop her form pursuing her destiny. I believe that I should tell you the story of how Alassè came to Rivendell." Lord Elrond proceeded to tell the story of the prophecy made many years ago and the arrival of Alassè in Middle Earth. When his story was at last finished, all who had not previously known the story were awestruck.

Suddenly, Sam Gamgee emerged from some bushed and rushed over to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he stated firmly.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond stated amusedly.

"Wait! We are coming too!" cried Merry and Pippin as they emerged from behind some pillars."

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" announced Merry.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."Pippin said "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered to the amusement of Felicity, who smothered a giggle.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" announced Elrond grandly.

"Great! Where are we going?" Asked Pippin good-naturedly. At this Felicity burst out laughing.

A/N: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated for so long, school started back and I haven't had time for anything except homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! I welcome any advice or constructive criticism from anyone! I am sorry this chapter isn't very good, but I really wanted to have something up ASAP.


End file.
